1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated dental pontic, a connector for a pontic, and an assembly for forming a dental bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crown and bridge prosthodontics is the science and art of the complete restoration of one or more teeth and the replacement of one or more natural teeth with an artificial device. A bridge is used to replace at least one missing tooth and is supported by natural teeth. A bridge which is not cast in one piece includes a pontic which fills the edentulous space and a connector which connects the pontic to a retaining member such as a crown formed on an abutment tooth adjacent the pontic. In the conventional bridge, the pontic is joined to the retainer by means of a solder joint which forms the connector.
The primary purpose of the dental bridge is to receive the forces of occlusion and to transmit them through the abutments so that occlusion is restored to the patient, thereby contribution to mastication. The bridge should also augment the ability of the patient to enunciate and maintain the positions of the opposing teeth. The present day construction of a dental bridge is a time consuming, involved and complex process which requires the application of many independent procedures including the following: waxing, spruing, investing, casting, cleaning, trimming, cutting and stoning. The process, as conventionally practiced, is referred to colloquially as the "lost wax casting method" and, at present, is the universally accepted procedure for making a bridge. In following this procedure, not only is it time consuming, but each step must be meticulously followed with the dental technician paying strict attention to detail to assure accuracy of the cast product and proper fit. It is also difficult to make any adjustments to a cast bridge to compensate for errors.
Construction a bridge from a prefabricated pontic offers the advantage of speed, simplicity, and substantial cost savings over the cast bridge. Although many previous attempts have been made to construct prefabricated pontic assemblies for fabricating a non-preparatory bridge to metal retainers, such prior art constructions have either been too unwieldly for practical use or were unable to provide a proximal joint of sufficient strength to permit the bridge to meet acceptable clinical standards. The proximal joint formed heretofore between a metal retainer and a pontic using solder was known to be weak.